Sammy's Adventures in Wonderland
by notsupernormal
Summary: 14 year old, Sam Winchester find a new world. What his 18 year old, brother has been keeping a secret and what will this lead to? (Destiel, Samifer)
1. Chapter 1

Sam slowly opens his eyes to the sound of voices. Sam would say something, but one of the speakers is a stranger. The other is his brother, Dean. That brings him some comfort, but who is this stranger and why was he in the motel? Sam turns his head to look at the pair. Sam couldn't see the man's face, but his hair was brown at the roots growing whiter the further the down they got away. He wears a light brown trench coat and uses his arms a little as he spoke. The visitor stood and Dean sits on one of the green kitchen chairs.

Dean seems to enjoy the other men's company. Sam notes Dean's eyes were greener than usual. His smile remembers Sam of a summer day, which seems so long ago from the dark winter days. Dean laughs and looks at the fool. In this moment he looks nervous. It goes as quick as it came. Sam thinks for a long moment. The way his brother is acting is slightly odd. Why is he acting like this? Sam gazes at his brother and the other man.

Silence invites itself to the room. Dean and the man don't break eye contact, like their eyes are linked together with an invisible rope. All are motionless. Sam eyes widen at the realization that Dean was in love. His big brother was in love!

To normal people this is okay, but Sam and Dean aren't normal, they see 'things'. So does their dad, it's the reason they live in old motels or cheap hotels, if they're lucky. John, their father, can't keep a job or get a house for his sons to stay in. So they keep moving, like the things at the corners of their eyes. When Sam was 4 and Dean was 8, he asked where his mom was and he got a cold, blunt answer, "Dead". In that alone Sam knew his mother was truly dead and gone.

Sam crashes back to now. The stranger's voice speaking the words, "Let go Dean, just for an hour." His voice is ruff and old, not matching his young, clean body. "The last time you said that, I was there almost all night." Unsure words came out of Dean's mouth. "It wasn't that bad, was it? I won't do it again if-" The brown, white hair was cut him off. "No, you have to do it again." (Poor Sammy know want they're talking about.) Dean continues with, "Okay I'll go with you, just for one hour." The other holds out his hand for Dean but he refuse.

The visitor flashes his face Sam's way but he running to the window. Dean follows with a face that spells 'really, grow up.' After a few moments Sam turns his head and sees no one. He sits up to gazes at the window what has been replaced with a swirling, blue 'portal.' It springs around like a crazy river with no meaning. It glows a welcoming light that Sam never got from a home as he had none. He wants to touch it, become one with it. He reached out his hand almost touching the sky blue blur, 'What am I thinking?' was running through Sam's head. He pulls his hand back. 'Fuck it'. Sam jumps into the portal.

Sam is surrounded by scorching water that does not burn, but only for that few moments. Then, he finds himself kneeling on both knees on a forest floor. He looks up to find a fern green forest, with tall trees that beat all others Sam had seen. The smell of pine hits his nose with a hit of rain, but no slight mud. He stands up and looks for his brother. Dean is no way to be see, nor the portal. Sam glued into place in the lonely, cold air. He shrugs out of it and almost tiptoes further into the unknown world. He moved faster from amazement, curiosity and most of all fear. If he moves he might find Dean and that boy.

Sam stops and looked through a clearing in the trees. The night sky is totally black with small, white, shining blobs. Sam thinks it's truly gorgeous. It makes Sam feel bewildered that he never sees the sky like this and all it took was to jump through an unrevealed portal. His fear of being in a new place without his brother or father leaves him. He ganders at the heaven for some time with all his attention on it, nothing can drag him away from the view, not even the dark shapes in the corner. He haven't realised that they had been watching him since he came here.

An ice, cold hand grabs Sam's shoulder; the slight touch makes Sam jump out of his skin and all his fear floods back into his body. He feels like he going to pass out. The hand flies back and Sam spins to see the owner. A towering male to 14 year old Sam looks at him with pale blue eyes and beautiful, ivory skin. The man looks to the side and scratches his face with a long, black finger nail, about the same length as an acrylics nails. Sam looks at Lucifer's clothes and his body. He is young, but older than Dean, maybe 19. He has a small tiara with a red heart hanging from the middle. His body was covered with a blouse like a knight in their down time. His long legs are coved by brown, tight trousers. He didn't wear shoes. Sam now feels undress. He feels the wind hit his almost naked legs and his bare chest.

The crowned teen looked back at Sam. "Hello, I am Lucifer, King of Hearts." The words come out nervous and timid. "I'm Sam, Sam Winchester." He thinks he doesn't sound too scared. Lucifer tilts his head and asks, "Do you need help getting home?" Sam nods, knowing if he speaks he might drown into tears. "Come on Mr. Winchester, I get you back to your universe." Sam spits out, "What?! I'm in another universe?" The King just turns to walks off and says yes as he flails his hand.

Sam is so confuse it takes him a moment to realize that Lucifer has large, brown wings pressed against his back. "Are those r-real?" Sam shudders out. He feels a mixer of amazement and alarm. The older teen becomes still. "Yes. Let's go, there is an opening, I can get you back from there." He starts to walk again, more soldiers like than before. Sam runs after the King of Hearts when he almost fades into the dark of the forest.

10 minutes of following the blonde teen, Sam gets to see the most stunning lake he has ever seen in his life. At the opposite of them is a weeping willow tree. Its vines are skimming the surface water. The lake itself is lit up by fireflies, fluttering around like they were replaying an important message and a single rock in the centre. The rock looks smooth and round. The green grass comes to Sam's knees; he wishes he had shoes on.

Lucifer draws Sam closer to the lake. ½ ways from the shore, Sam feels a sharp pain in his foot and he lets out a short ow. The ruler turns with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he questions. "I cut my foot, I'll," Sam is cut off by the sound of swooping and the feeling of being picks up. He looks up to see Lucifer cradling him. "I'll carry you." Sam feels a blush creeping on to his cheeks and nose. They break eye contact; Sam looks at Lucifer's chest as it was the most confident positions. The feeling of flying hits Sam like being in an elevator; it left him as quick as it come. He looks away from the white shirt to see they are now on the smooth rock.

Lucifer puts Sam down. Hands linger for bit too long, this was not helping Sam's blush. "I am going with you. Just to make sure you go to the right place." Lucifer holds Sam's hand. His hands are still cold. "Slow your breathing." Sam follows the command. "Think where you want to go." Sam thinks of the motel and his bed. "Close your eyes." Sam slow closes his eyes. He hears the sound of waves crashing around him.

"Open your eyes." When Sam opens his eyes he sees Lucifer's face with a background of the motel. "Thank you." Sam says shyly. "It was nothing, really." Lucifer scratches the back his head. "So do you want me to go?" Lucifer asks as he pushes out his lips. "Can you stay? Just for a bit," rapid to slow Sam asks. Lucifer nods and his eyes fill with joy.

They sit on Sam's bed, not touching. It's now Sam notices Lucifer looks more 'normal'. His large, browns wings are gone. His nails stop at the edge of his fingers, but still black. His clothes are the same other than the crown, it is lacking from his head.

½ an hour pass and they decide it time for Lucifer to go. Before he leaves he leans over to Sam ear and whispers, "If you want to see me again, don't tell Dean." The words spring around his head and when he wakes from his confusion Lucifer is gone. He doesn't know what to do?

Yeah he likes Lucifer, but he stills a stranger. Maybe Lucifer doesn't like, like Sam. Dean didn't tell poor, old Sam he find a beautiful world with ½ animals, ½ humans. Who was Dean with? Dean could take him away from their crazy dad. No, Dean to loyal.

After a long time tossing and turning thinks and these thoughts lead Sam to conclude he isn't going to tell Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has grown in height, knowledge and beauty. He now stands around 6 feet and 4 inches and his brown hair is longer than ever. His face more defined, with a sharp jaw line. He still lives with his father and Dean, still homeless. Now at the age of 20, Sam works to help pay for their rooms.

Sam wakes up at 8 A.M every morning for his job at the local height school as a works for 9 hours, cleaning floors and fixing lights. Some of the teachers gaze at him as cleans outside of their classrooms. It's an okay job and he gets to listen to his music as he does it. He goes home at 5 P.M.

It's 6 P.M when he gets back to the motel. Brown paper bags in his arms filled with tonight's dinner. He puts bags on the floor as he fumbles for his keys. He finds the keys and picks up his bags. He pushes the door open as he checks nothing rolled away. He shoves the food on to the kitchen counter without looking up.

"I'm back, Sir, are you here?" Sam asks with only a deathly silence in reply. Sam sees a red note on the dinner table. He reads it, the handwriting messy and hard. 'To my sons, don't looking for me; I'm going to join your mother or be condemned. Your father, John.'

'What am I going to do..?' is the question running through Sam's head. What is he going to say to Dean? Does he call the police? Does he call Bobby; Dad's friend? What does he do?

Then, an ice cold epiphany hit him. His mind was clear. The light that made him react is off, just for a little while. His hands relax at his sides, the air becomes still around him. A drip from the sink breaks Sam's pause in life.

He gives off a light smile. He looks down to pull out his phone. He says with forgiveness in his voice. Moving quickly, Sam texts his brother, 'Meet me at the diner, NOW!' He calls the police to report his Dad's presumed death. "Thank you." He turns on his heels and calmly strolls out.

Sam gazes at his brother as he sits down in the booth. Dean smile at the promise of food. "I know," comes out Sam's mouth like a snake. "Know about what?" Dean asks, waving over the waitress. "Mr Lover boy," Dean's face fell from the happy place it was in. The waitress, tall and thin she may be, couldn't get Dean's attention. "We'll have 2 cheese burgers with Coke." Sam said for the both of them. As the woman walks away Dean asks, "How long?" Sam takes moment to think. 'Let's see, I'm 20 now, I was 14, 20 take away 14 is 6.' "6 years." If Dean had a drink it been spat out over Sam by now. "6 years, you know I was. I am. Why didn't you say anything?" The waitress comes back his plate in her hand, put them down and left. "Because I have been going for 6 years," Sam says, as he grabs the burger. "How did you get back?" Dean hastily asks. Sam simply answers with "Lucifer." Dean turns white as a ghost, eyes wild. "That Cas' big brother," He mumbles to himself. It's Sam turn to ask a question "Who?" Dean cheeks go a bit red. "Cas, Castiel is my...my boyfriend." Sam almost stands up and claps for his brother. "Oh, yeah dad is dead," Dean looks mad. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam takes another bite of his burger. "It's why I'm telling you that I know." Sam tells Dean. "We can live there now. No crazy dad to look after." Dean looks at his brother with sadness in his eyes. "He was a good man." Sam takes a long sigh, "A good man, but not a good father." With that the conversation ended.

Both men finished their food. Dean rushes to the Impala, leaving Sam alone and to pay the cheque. The waitress looks at him with concern and confuse. Sam does not care. He doesn't say anything either, just pays.

Sam leaves the diner and enters outside to the cold, wet world. Hiding in the corner of the parking lot Dean's Impala sat. Sam takes his time to get to the black car. Raindrops hit Sam's face, making his skin raw. He hopes Dean will let him in the car.

Sam knocks on the glass at the passenger side and slowly looks up. After moment Dean leans forward to press the rod, the door now open. Sam sits on the black seat. No one says a word.

Sam looks at his brother face. Face red. Eyes not looking at him, but his expressions stone, non feeling, fake. Eye still covered in cherry colour twigs. Dean's hair be push around.

"You don't know what happened to Mom." Dean shushed out, eyes on the front window. "She died next to you. The house was set on fire and she...she," Dean's voice breaks, "she tried to saved you. She did, but she breathed in much smoke. I...I remember seeing her on the lawn, coughing. You in her arms, she called me to her. She told me to look after the family, you and dad. I failed her." Sam slow shakes his head. "No, I'm still here." Sam needs to change the subject, not like he doesn't love his dead Mom he just needs to know. "Dean, there is nothing here for us; there we have friends, a family, people who love us." 'Shit, shit that sounds like Lucifer loves me.' "Dean we need to leave, we need them." Dean face twist at look at Sam, "Who is them, Sam? 'Cause I know who Cas is, how well do you know your king?" Sam feels the anger flows through him. "Well enough and he knows me better..." It hit him. "How do you know he's a king? How do you know it was Lucifer?" Dean looks anywhere, but Sam. He whispers "Castiel told me." Sam now with a lurid light in his eye says, "You knew. Why didn't you take me away, and don't say you had to look after dad? We know you could leave me with someone." Dean runs his hands throws his hair. "I couldn't say goodbye. Yeah I try, I know." Sam sick's in his sit. "Are we going?" "Yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

(I self proofread this, so please tell me if they any spelling mistakes)

Castiel smile whole heartily over the table. Rabbit ears standing tall on his head as he looks at Dean. Their breakfast is pancakes top with blackberry, strawberry and honey. Castiel takes another pancake using 1 hand as the other one is Dean's. Lucifer on his 10th or 11th, Sam loss count. Sam had 4 pancakes and now just finishing his 'fuck-you-Sam-I'm-not-leavening-this-ream-without-it' coffee. It is breakfasts like this that Sam is happy he now lives with Cas and Luci.

"Hey Sam stop night-dreaming (like daydreaming, but at night) and move your ass. We got work to do." Sam shifts his head to look at his big brother. Dean putting on the jacket that Cas made him. It's green with gold edge, damn Castiel can sew. Sam has one similar (Lucifer made it), but a bit shorter on him, going to the top of his bellybutton, unlike Dean's that goes to tracer line.

Sam joins Dean after putting his own jacket. Dean places a kiss on Castiel's lips. "See you late, Winchester." Lucifer coos out. Sam gives him soft smile. They bother walk out into the night, wrap in green jackets.

The night children smile at them, knowing who the brothers are by the royal crest (it's a shield with a spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs in it and some fancy shit around it) on Sam and Dean clothing and the fact they are fully human. The path the walk down is light by candles in glass cases, hung from the now browning trees. On this night externs delight fix on to trees for 'The Oogst'. A party to celebrate having a good harvest... by eating a lot of food! Okay, in the day they tell a story about cow and a guy called Fred, Frank or something like that. Charlie, a night red squirrel, wants Dean's and Sam's to help putting up the decoration. Some of the day people are come after they take a nap. This means Michael will be attending and Lucifer will be all moody like where his older brother around.

They work for a good 2 hours, hanging up small lights and bunting. The bunting was made by different people, then joined together to make one long line. The reddish leaves help the green ribbons to standout. The red-orange light (what Sam and Dean got) glow like fire and hid in between the brush. The table was long and covered with a soft, green table runner in the middle. Silver spoons, forks and knives line the table. Also the table itself is made from Sequoioideae, with pinecone on the top. They use the same wood for same the lengthy beaches to a company the people coming.

Another ½ an hour past and Sam and Dean are done and just enough time to go home to make sure they look presentable. They return to their makeshift family, who are waiting with clothing and face wash, aka water. Dean, dress up a bit more that Sam, as he is in a relationship with one of the royals family. Anyways none could out dress Lucifer, well maybe Michael, but he doesn't seem to care about that sort of stuff.

Lucifer was dress in all white as he sees it to be the showing of power of want, well that what Sam thinks. Tunic and trends fin and cleaning to his sides. Lucifer's wings are coat by ice like silk ribbon tide at the base of his wing. His head holds crown with jewels shooting out and a small bed, what Lucifer's hair mostly hides.

Castiel matches his brother, but add some green and wears his personally crown as he is the king of demons. His crown is embellished with red gems evenly spaces along the gold band. Also no ribbon hang from him, he often dress plan with some colour and multiple layers. It only now Sam notices the small green hoop in Castiel's upper rabbit's ears, he pretty sure Dean got him it as he lets Dean spins it around. Dean seems to play with Cas' ear a lot and making Sam more unsettle around them.

When dean and Sam got ready, Dean is cover in a think light coat with a far collar. Dress in a white shirt, unlike most of the time as he usually in a t-shirt. Black trousers hung loosely on his legs and shoes to match. Sam is basically in that same without the warm coat.

The grope heads to the party. Castiel and Dean in front, hand in hand. Lucifer and Sam take about the night and a bit about its history. "The harvest is impotent to us because we don't eat meat." Lucifer informs Sam and Sam had figured that as didn't have a singer animal on a plate in 3 month. "Yeah I guess and Dean been moaning like a little kid about it." Sam notes Lucifer.

They moved to the table. Families brought their share to the table as was custom. Castiel made a casserole. Day's children look wind eye at Dean and Sam, and often a yawn arises and died back drown. The table is filling up at a rapid rate.

Last to arrive is (as Lucifer would be) fuck-face Michael. He covered himself in a blood red jacket. The whole of the table look with a mixer of fondness and irritation. He gives his brothers a small nod, which they return. He places himself between Lucifer and Castiel, putting him in the centre of the group (at lest he didn't separate Lucifer and Sam).

Lucifer stands up and gives off his soothing air. It course Sam to smile to himself as he like to see Lucifer being the king he know he is. "We are here to be happy for we have a big feed to keep us full in the winter." The cowed claps and shouts, Lucifer calms them drown with a wave his hand. "We must reminder that we had ruff time and now it is a time to keep the peace with own fellow kingdoms." Lucifer spokes with hope and happiness, Sam knows it fake because Lucifer near Michael and he never happy with Michael. Lucifer sits drown and as he touches the beach the table is alive with arms and moving blows. Sam grins and grads some of Castiel's casserole.

The food takes about 3 hours to fully disappear. Everyone is happy and with full bellies. Family starts to leave till Lucifer, Sam, Cas, Dean and Michael are left. "I must say good night to my brothers and their friends as my time is not the night." Michael tells the grope as he stands up. Cas and Lucifer give a small nod and utter "Good night brother of the day." Michael leaves and Lucifer let out a puff of air. "You really don't like him, do you?" Dean gives the remark. "Ones we were best friends, but thing happened and we grow apart." Lucifer tells Sam's brother with a sorrowful tone. Dean thankfully knows when to stop a conversion (or it Cas digging is nails into his leg). Cas busting to life "I think me and Dean should go home for some alone time." Lucifer coils up and Sam gives off a soft cry, "Too much information Cas! And what are we going to do." "Each other," Dean yelps as he runs off with Cas dragging behind him. "Ha ha, very funny Dean," calls Sam. "Do you want to go to the tree?" Lucifer asks Sam. Sam nods and feels Lucifer rap his arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

(I self proofread this, so please tell me if they're any spelling mistakes)

Sam looks out onto the familiar view; all the forest is drake greens except for the warm light from the houses encases the tall trees. Sam know this tree well, it's old like the others, but different it their tree. The dim smell of pine is under the stronger sent of Lucifer. He smells of the wind that blows above the woods. The air here is so much cleaner then the fog of a town. This night is almost silence, but the tress rusty now and again. The Ontario's wind hit Sam face like a soft kiss.

"Sam?" Lucifer's voice is faint and almost scared. "Yes, what is it?" Sam asks in an equally mellow tone. "How do you make up with Dean after a fight?" Sam looks at the floor at so far drown. "Well I say I'm sorry and Dean says he's sorry. Then we hug." Sam looks back to Lucifer, he thinking. "Is this about Michael?" Lucifer turns his back on Sam. "You can tell me, right? We're best friends." Sam places a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer makes no effect to shrug it off. "He has heated me for 13 years." Lucifer crash out. Sam keeps his cool for Luci sake. "You know you never tell me why?" Lucifer looks back at him. "He can't fly because of me. I was 12 it was almost the end of war and the old king was getting more desperate. He had me and Castiel kidnap. My dad's army was tided and close to winning, so Michael came and saved me. They got him in the wing and rip out a muscles, but he still when on and saved me and Cas." He all most crying but just keeping it together, "From that day he never looked at me in the same way, I was supper to look after Cas, but I can't look after myself." Lucifer pulls his knees up and places his head there. Sam doesn't know what to do. "Look at e." He says, the light in him spreading like a wide fire, it in his fingers and toes. Lucifer dose what he tolled. "You where 12, still a kid, Michael was 14 a teen, growing up. I bet he was like a dad to you." Lucifer nods, "Well dads are jerks." Lucifer jerks out. "What am trying to say he thought too much of you." Sam states.

They sit there in silence for a while, back to back. "Thank you." Lucifer whispers to Sam as he turns fully to look at him. "It's okay that what friends do." Lucifer chuckles and smiles, "No, they don't." "Hey! I didn't have a lot of friends as a kid." Sam reminds him. "I mean friend don't wait for an hour in silence to know the other is just okay." Lucifer states, "Then what do?" Sam asks with a grin. "Oh, I don't know. Boyfriends," Lucifer joke. "Are we boyfriends?" more questions from Sammy. "I guess we are." Lucifer tells him with a soft smile. "But boyfriends kiss and hold hands. We don't do that, Castiel and Dean do that." Lucifer frowns for a moment as he thinks; Sam knows it going to be something witty. Instead, "We can stray," and Luci moves a bit close to Sam. It short, but full of wanting and hopefulness and Sam is the same.

Sam leans forward and Lucifer meet him in the cold middle. Their lips meet and it soft but passionate. They sit there for infinity crammed into a few seconds. It is smoothing, calming, messing, exciting, but he wants more. (Sam you're in a fucking tree, cram your beans.) Their eyes close, Lucifer first and Sam follow him, just the other and darkness in front of them. They slide closer. Sam puts his long arms around the others neck. The trees stop, everything desists. Sam forgets the slight chill in the air from the warmth of Lucifer. The only smell for Sam is the formally scent of Lucifer. Now, he smells like honey mixes in all the nice smells of the woods. Lucifer lips are soft ageist Sam's. They break for air, an unwanted need. Sam looks Lucifer in the eyes and the pair broke into soft laughter. They spread out so not to fall of their tree.

"We know each other for 6 years." Sam says now looking into the star studded sky. "How long did you want to kiss me for?" Lucifer asks, not caring much for the answers. "6 years, I think. I didn't want to tell myself it, I guess." Sam tells him. Lucifer moves closer to him and held his hand. As other watch the Sun set, they sit there watching the moon set.

They walk hand in hand, the sunrise behind them. Lucifer putting his head on Sam shoulder, smiling with his eyes closed. Sam can't stop gazing at him. Oh gods, how he wait for this. The most beautiful person he ever saw thinks he's beautiful too. Lucifer's wings spared out behind him, the dark brown matching the leaf. Lucifer is so proud, not sure to whom, Sam or himself?

"Fucking finally," Sam and Lucifer look up in time to see Dean and Charlie sipping beer. Sam feels his cheeks going red. "The last 4 months have been hell. Watching you two make eye, then remember and look away." Dean chirps out with a smug grin. Charlie grin grows, "Dean you should use that thing to keep this memory safe, the flashing box." "For the 46 time Charlie, it's a camera." Dean tells her with a pain in his voice.

Dean brings out his camera, its looks to be around $570, the one that take good pictures. He takes a picture Sam and Lucifer holding hands. He didn't tell them to say 'cheese' or to get closer. He didn't even tell them he was going to take it. It was purely them, Sam and Lucifer. Dean's grin is touching both ears as he looks his handing work.

Sam and Luci look at the picture to see Sam gazing at Lucifer with a slight blush in his cheeks, with a soft smile, hands interlock. Lucifer look into the camera, blue eyes filled with joy and love. Sam looks to his brother, Dean and thank him silence.

"I'm going to get this blow this up and hang it up in the dining room, in black and white." Dean smirks. "Ooh well I saw into Cas' notebook to see some interesting pictures when you where younger. They would be something new." Lucifer is almost singing. Dean goes red and stares to mumbles. Castiel waltzes out of the tree like Castle in just Dean's old shirt. Cas looks to his partner, "Are we talking about 'the pictures' Luci?" he asks. "Indeed," Lucifer says with an air of normalness. "Stop taking about it like it nothing!" Dean bleats out. Cas places a finger on his lip and says, "But Dean they're special to me." Dean looks at the ground and the blush a bit more. "Fine,"

In the time they had been taking Lucifer's hawk-like wings had slowly lower. Lucifer shifting his attention to Sam and copy his brother. "Sammy will you take some picture like that for me." Sam is extremely red and doesn't answer. "I take your slices as yes." Lucifer grins about his work and goes to squeezes Sam's hand. Shyly Sam mumbles, "Why don't you see it in really life?" Now Lucifer wings shot back as the winged man grows red as his partner. Now Sam pulling at intertwined hands to pull Lucifer into their shared home.

(Bounds, "What happened to me?" asks Charlie. "I don't know, maybe you got gross out by the men bonders?" Dean answers. Annoyed his home been invader by sex up brothers.)


End file.
